


The Fantasy

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Merlin - 24 Ore [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fantasizing, M/M, Partial Nudity, Slash, Sleep, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ore 23: Fantasie abbandonate.</p><p>Merlin davanti alla visione del corpo seminudo e addormentato di Arthur. Ambientata durante la 1x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fantasy

La festa stava ormai volgendo al termine, tutti gli invitati se ne stavano andando, almeno quelli che potevano camminare sulle proprie gambe. Ce n’erano alcuni addormentati sui tavoli, altri sotto, con gli abiti bagnati dal vino.  
Merlin diede un’occhiata in giro alla ricerca del principe; si era distratto un attimo per parlare con Gwen e adesso non riusciva più a vederlo. Si avvicinò a Lancelot, seduto sul bordo di un tavolo. Non era nel pieno delle sue facoltà, continuava a fissarsi i piedi mentre li faceva dondolare davanti a sé.  
“Hai visto dove è andato Arthur?”  
“Chi?” fu l’unica risposta che ottenne, accompagnata da una risatina.  
“Arthur… il principe…” Merlin scosse la testa: l’altro aveva finalmente alzato lo sguardo su di lui (ammesso che riuscisse a capire chi era, della qual cosa il mago non era molto sicuro) e continuava a sorridere in maniera demente. “Quel ragazzo biondo che era seduto qui” aggiunse battendo la mano sul tavolo proprio accanto al neocavaliere.  
Lancelot aggrottò le sopracciglia per qualche secondo, poi con l’ultimo barlume di comprensione che gli era rimasto annuì vigorosamente. “Sì, ha detto che era stanco e che andava in camera sua.”  
Merlin si allontanò dal salone perplesso. Era strano che Arthur non lo chiamasse per affidargli mille incombenze prima di andarsene a dormire; forse aveva bevuto troppo anche lui e non era cosciente di quello che faceva. Il principe che rinunciava a caricarlo di lavoro? Non era da lui.  
Spalancò la porta come al suo solito – la cortesia del bussare ancora non gli era entrata in testa, soprattutto quando si trattava di Arthur – e trovò il principe steso sul letto, svestito per metà. A quanto sembrava il sonno lo aveva colto all’improvviso, impedendogli di finire quello che stava facendo.  
“Così impari a bere così tanto, schiappa.” Merlin sorrise e si avvicinò a letto, pronto a mettere l’erede al trono di Camelot in una posizione degna del suo titolo: starsene steso di lato sul proprio letto con i pantaloni calati non rientrava certo tra queste.  
Si fermò con le mani allungate verso quel corpo: un brivido freddo gli stava attraversando la schiena, eppure gli sembrava che la temperatura nella stanza fosse aumentata di parecchi gradi. Fissò gli occhi in quelli chiusi dell’altro: il ciuffo ribelle di capelli biondi cadeva sopra le palpebre facendolo sembrare il ragazzo che era e non il principe ereditario che suo padre voleva. Lo sguardo scese sulle sue labbra piene, leggermente aperte, dalle quali usciva un rivolo di saliva; Merlin si trattenne a stento dal raccoglierlo con la punta delle dita.  
Più giù c’era il suo petto muscoloso, che si alzava e si abbassava nel respiro ritmico del sonno. Un capezzolo fuoriusciva appena dalla veste; il mago si stupì nel notare quanto fosse piccolo e di un rosso così acceso. Chiuse gli occhi e raccolse le sue forze per non chinarsi a baciarlo; aveva voglia di leccarlo per farlo inturgidire, poi di morderlo piano fino a far svegliare Arthur.  
Si riscosse al pensiero di quello che avrebbe potuto dirgli o fargli: sapeva qual era la pena per chi praticava la magia, ma ignorava quello che Uther avrebbe potuto fare al servo che provocava sessualmente suo figlio.  
Distolse lo sguardo… e fu peggio di prima. Ora davanti a lui c’era il membro del principe, adagiato mollemente, per niente interessato a quello che gli succedeva intorno. A quella visione ogni remora di Merlin crollò; allungò la mano fino a sfiorare la punta del sesso, desideroso di sentirne il sapore sulla lingua. Bruciava dalla voglia di farlo entrare dentro di sé, mentre le mani di Arthur si stringevano forti sui suoi fianchi.  
Fu allora che il principe si mosse, bofonchiando qualche oscura parola nel sonno. Bastò questo a bloccare la mano del mago, a farlo retrocedere fino alla porta e poi di lì nel corridoio vuoto. Si abbandonò contro la parete, il cuore che gli martellava violentemente in petto. Sarebbe bastato un attimo, un solo piccolo attimo, e tutto sarebbe andato in rovina: il destino di Arthur dipendeva da ogni suo gesto, doveva fare in modo che le sue passioni restassero nascoste. Abbandonò quelle stupide fantasie e, non appena riacquistò un minimo di sicurezza, tornò a recuperare Lancelot.


End file.
